45 Minutes
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. 45 minutes seems like a long time. Especially when you're waiting for that duration of time. OthelloShipping and DualRival. One-shot. T to be safe. Cover art on dA.


**Main characters:**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Hilda White**

 **Hilbert White**

 **A/N: So this is a little OthelloShipping (Ash/Hilda, for those of you who don't know or a reminder) one-shot that I decided to write for a friend of mine. I won't say who that friend is until the bottom. By the way, this doesn't tie to the anime (I mean, it doesn't take place after a certain arc or episode; it's just set in Unova) or to any of my (or my friend's) stories. Yes, Pikachu is in this and other than names not mentioned above, I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **45 Minutes**

(Somewhere in Nuvema Town)

A young man in his early 20s is walking from where he is staying to where his text about his girlfriend came from. He is wearing a pair of black workout shorts and a charcoal gray T-shirt. He also had a drawstring bag on his back. For a change, he doesn't have his signature hat or gloves. (1)

"Pikachu, do you think she's okay?" the young man asked his faithful starter.

"Chupika. Pikaka chu. Pika, Pikapi," Pikachu chirped from his shoulder. The young man sighed. This was none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. While Ash's aura wasn't as good, he had figured out what Pikachu was saying.

As the two neared the entrance, a chill went down Pikachu's spine. "Chuu," Pikachu moaned from Ash's shoulder as his ears drooped.

Ash petted his partner. "Relax, buddy. This _may_ be the hospital, but she's in an office of some sort," he said. This seemed to alleviate Pikachu's worries. Pikachu didn't mind going to the Pokémon Center. The hospital for humans (in Pikachu's mind) wasn't a fun place.

The duo made their way inside of the building. Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder to walk by his trainer. They walked to almost the end of the hall. Ash saw a pair of sliding glass doors and went in front of one. However, it wouldn't open and Pikachu had been standing near the other door. 'Doesn't change,' Ash thought to himself. (2)

Pikachu was greeted by a Liepard.

"Hey, Ash," a voice said. He stood up and Ash got a good look at him. His usual attire wasn't ideal for summer conditions. He still had his hat on. Instead of his usual black T-shirt with gray borders, he was donning a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of slate gray shorts with a pair of red tennis shoes. (3)

"Hey, Hilbert," Ash greeted. Hilbert initially went for a handshake but was caught off guard when Ash gave him a brotherly hug. (4)

"I see Liepard and Pikachu are catching up," Hilbert said and he invited Ash to sit down.

"So, how come you're here with her and not out training?" Ash asked.

Hilbert tipped his cap and sighed. "Mom and dad are out of town. Hilda can't drive due to her injury and there was no way that I'd let her walk here alone. I had to get Samurott to help me," he said.

Ash chuckled at that. He _knew_ his girlfriend could be stubborn. Hilbert was 9 months younger than Hilda. Hilda was the Unova Champion and Hilbert was training to take on one of the Battle Frontiers. Hilbert and Ash had become fast friends (to Hilda's relief) once they were introduced to each other.

Pikachu thought he saw a bottle of ketchup and attempted to climb up the counter to get it as Liepard sauntered to Ash. "Pikachu," Hilbert called.

"Pi?" he chirped.

"That's _not_ a bottle of ketchup. I think someone left their water bottle there," Hilbert said as he stood up. He picked up Pikachu and Pikachu didn't zap the boy.

Liepard purred against Ash and Ash petted her in between the ears.

"Chu," Pikachu whined, disappointed as Hilbert picked up the clear water bottle filled with a red fruit punch. Pikachu decided to see if Hilbert's shoulder was like Ash's. To his delight, Hilbert had a similar build as Ash did. (5)

Just then, an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came out. "I was just telling Pikachu that this wasn't ketchup. Sorry, Tonya," Hilbert said.

The woman, now identified as Tonya gave him a warm smile. "Don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart," she said. Ash stood up.

"Remember me?" he asked as Liepard followed. Pikachu hopped off of Hilbert's shoulder to ask where Hilda's Samurott was.

Tonya looked at Ash and had to give him a full glance. "Well, I'll be," she said as she shook her head. "Ash Ketchum, you've really grown up since I last saw ya," she said, thick Kanto drawl evident. (6)

Ash put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "To be fair, that was twelve years ago. What are you doing in Unova?" he asked. Hilbert went to sit down.

"I got a job transfer," Tonya began and then the phone rang. "Oh, I've gotta take this."

Ash nodded in understanding as Hilbert looked at his C-gear. "It's only been 17 minutes," he grumbled.

Ash sat down next to his friend. Hilbert took off his hat and rifled a hand through his messy brown hair. Hilbert's hair didn't have a spiky appearance like Ash's did. (7)

"Waiting sucks," Ash agreed. "Tonya's one of my mom's family friends. I had to get physical therapy once after I fell really hard after mountain-boarding in Pallet. I broke my arm in three places," he remembered. That one day, he, Gary and a few of their other friends had opted to go mountain-boarding the day after a small storm.

Hilbert nodded. It was silent before Ash decided to speak again. "These visits are usually only forty-five minutes at the most," he said.

"How do you know that?" the brunet asked.

"When I was in physical therapy for my arm, Mike noticed that I kept staring at the clock. He then explained how long things lasted and why," Ash said.

* * *

The two boys chatted, Hilbert occasionally checking his C-gear for the time. Once or twice did the topic of Ash and Hilda's relationship come up in the conversation. "So, the paparazzi swarming you or what?" Hilbert asked.

Ash sighed. "I only manage to avoid them for so long and the league isn't helping the matter!"

Hilbert raised a brow. If Ash were planning to take on the Elite 4 again, why would he need their help? "How so?" he asked quietly.

Ash realized that he had raised his voice at the end of his last sentence. "You see, I'm debating between becoming the champion of Kanto and becoming a Frontier Brain. I mean, I don't like the idea of staying in one place for long," he said.

Hilbert nodded. "I know what you mean. When I first started out, I'd stay somewhere to explore more or have a rematch at the gym. It must be tough," he said.

Ash nodded in agreement. It was silent for another two minutes before Ash decided to bring up relationships again. "So is the stuff I'm hearing on the streets true?" he asked.

Hilbert huffed. "Depending on the street," he replied.

"That you're in a relationship with Bianca," Ash said.

Hilbert's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "No. Not true at all," he said. "I was just with Cheren a couple of days ago. Dude's in denial, but he's in love with Bianca."

Ash tried to picture that. "Huh. That makes sense," he said.

Hilbert sighed. "I haven't found a girl I like," he said. "I mean, Bianca is a good friend and all, but she's the right girl for Cheren. There were some girls I went to school with but," Hilbert began before looking at Ash. "I didn't like them. They kept calling me 'Black' and it was because I always wore something with black or that was black in color." (8)

"Mmhm," Ash said in agreement. He sighed as if in remembrance. "Some kids would call one of the older boys 'Red' and Gary was nicknamed 'Blue.' Our friend Leaf got called Green, but that's her last name," at that, Hilbert chuckled, but Ash decided to ignore that for a little bit. (9)

"Anyway," Ash said, "I was called 'Yellow' for some time. Yellow is one of my favorite colors, if I had to pick." Ash then tried to think as to what Hilbert found so funny.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I just found it funny because it sounds to me what happened with your friend Leaf would happen with Hilda and I," he said. Hilbert gave Liepard an Oran Berry to snack on and offered one to Pikachu. He stroked Liepard between her ears. "There were a few teachers who had us that would call us by our last name. So one day, they all apparently met up and decided they'd call me 'Black' for the rest of the time we were there."

Ash noticed how for a majority of the time, if Liepard wasn't with Pikachu, she was with Hilbert and Hilbert always petted or stroked her somewhere. "Hey, Hilbert, how long have you had Liepard for? I don't remember her being with you when we first met." The boys had met 3 years ago, when Ash and Hilda started dating.

"It's because a few days after, Hilda and I saw some ex Team Plasma grunts harming Pokémon for no reason. I was the only human Liepard trusted. I had to explain this to Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Hilda helped me explain it to our parents," Hilbert said somewhat grimly at Liepard's past. He switched to the main menu on his C-Gear and revealed a gallery.

Ash was stunned and whistled lowly. "How'd that happen?"

"Someone who works with Fennel is a super nerd," Hilbert explained. *

Pikachu and Liepard were chatting animatedly in their own languages.

* * *

Hilbert patted Liepard as she purred contently. "I keep petting her because it's a way for me to show her that there _are_ good humans," he said to Ash, without looking up. He gently caressed her spine, where she was still healing from a beating.

"Does she trust Hilda?" Ash asked, worrying for her safety. Though like him, she was 22, but Ash still had to ask.

"Yeah," Hilbert said. "I think it's because Hilda and I were the first people she saw that weren't going to hurt her. If anything, we would've fought on who should be her trainer, but Hil had to tell me that Liepard really trusted me."

Before either boy could speak, the door opened. A young man in his 30s had the door opened. "Thank you for holding the door, Damian," a brunette said.

"No problem, Hilda. I see your brother, so I'll leave you to him," Damian said.

"Hey," Hilbert said. "Someone came to see you," he said as he picked up the paper that fell on the floor. 'What's this?' Hilbert thought.

"That," Hilda began, "shows that I didn't shirk PT on mom and dad." Hilda looked up and stared at the black-haired Kanto native who had his partner Pikachu scurrying up to his shoulder.

"Hey," Ash said deeply. "Hilbert called me over and Pikachu came with."

Hilda dropped her crutches to embrace Ash and Pikachu carefully jumped off and Hilbert caught him. "I've got you," Hilbert said.

"Chu," Pikachu sighed in relief.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder was heard and Liepard had to get Pikachu's attention, seeing how his trainer was a little slow on things.

"I told you going on my motorcycle was a bad idea," Hilbert said. "I think Samurott will be happy. Liepard, return. Ash, can you help her out?" he asked as he gathered his bag and his sister's. Hilda had her eyes closed and Ash freed one arm to give Hilbert a thumbs-up. Before Hilbert left, he took two items out of his sister's bag.

* * *

(With Hilbert)

Hilbert pulled his blue jacket out of his bag and zipped it partially. He and Pikachu ran along. Well, Pikachu was actually following Hilbert.

"Sam!" Hilbert called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Hilda's done. Ash is bringing her out!"

Samurott nodded to Pikachu and Pikachu waved.

* * *

(Translation on; Pikachu's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Sam," I said.

"Hey, Pikachu. How's Hilda?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. I wanted to know how she got hurt," I asked.

Sam sighed and looked in the direction of the lightning. I watched as he was doing this and looked over, too.

"She was training with Beartic and slipped. She sprained her ankle really badly. Did Hilbert tell you that I had to help him get Hilda to go here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think Hilbert wants to return you so he can go to his car so Hilda and Ash don't have to walk."

Sam nodded and smiled. "You going to be okay, Pikachu?"

I nodded. "That's how I learned to trust Ash," I said.

* * *

(With Ash and Hilda)

"So, what made you come to Unova?" Hilda asked, almost interrogating him. Ash had her sit down and held her crutches.

"Hilbert," Ash said teasingly. Hilda punched him in the gut. "Didn't hurt, babe," he said as he leaned in.

Hilda smacked him upside the head. "Come on," she said, as their chocolate orbs met. "Did Hilbert _actually_ tell you to come?"

Ash put her crutches down and handed her an off white jacket with a hoodie. Ash himself had a royal blue hoodie. "Even if he didn't tell me to come," Ash began before clearing his throat, "I would've come anyway. I haven't heard from you in five days. I was trying to get the press off my back. After leaving Sceptile with my mom, I went with Pikachu on Pidgeot to Hoenn. As soon as we landed, though, Hilbert called. When he said that you were okay, I asked him if he thought it'd be a good idea if I dropped by in Unova."

"Ash. You didn't have to do that," Hilda said.

Ash shook his head. "I did it. Plus, the press would've probably found me in Hoenn," he said, handing her one of her crutches.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum," Hilda said.

"I love you, too, Hilda White," he said, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek as he helped her up before handing her the other crutch.

"Be safe out there," Tonya called.

"We will," Ash reassured her.

"I hope Hilbert's not too far away," Hilda said. Ash only shrugged.

* * *

(With Hilbert)

Hilbert was driving his black sedan that had a blue stripe running across it. He felt that it would symbolize Zekrom.

"You doin' alright Pikachu?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the wheel.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. He pulled in front of the entrance, under an awning.

As the two waited for Ash and Hilda to come to the car, Hilbert had a thought.

'You know, 45 minutes doesn't seem too long when you have company,' Hilbert thought.

* * *

 **...and that's my first Othello one-shot! Rundown time. Yes, I'm going to keep you guessing!**

 **(*) Hilbert is referring to a super nerd, as in the trainer class.**

 **(1) I don't think Ash would really work out in his hat and gloves and think back to Misty for what a drawstring gym bag looks like. When in doubt, Google it.**

 **(2) This probably isn't** _ **as**_ **funny if you haven't experienced it yourself, or if you have no humor. Ever go somewhere with one of those sliding doors and stand in front of it and it not open in front of you?** _ **That's**_ **what happened with Ash and it's happened to me, too.**

 **(3) When I first saw Hilbert's art, I thought that he was wearing a black T-shirt with gray borders. I'm sure some of you might argue that the borders are on the jacket. It's how** _ **I**_ **saw his art. My perspective is likely different than yours.**

 **(4) Don't tell me you** _ **don't**_ **see Ash as the person who would hug his girlfriend's brother or her family, period.**

 **(5) I was friends with someone who had a clear water bottle and they filled it with fruit punch and fruit punch is usually red. Plus, I tended to fool some people with the red water bottle I had.**

 **(6) Thick southern accent is what I'm alluding to. Also, Tonya is based off a real receptionist I know. She's got a southern drawl and is really sweet. Also [although this is a bit further down], one of the physical therapists I know is Michael, but everyone calls him Mike.**

 **(7) Hilbert's hair** _ **is**_ **messy, but not like Ash's. It looks like it's actually combed under his hat.**

 **(8) DualRival, ftw! I** _ **am**_ **a ChessShipper, but for this one person, I decided I'd try my hand at OthelloShipping. Hilbert/Bianca is just too weird for me. DualRival is Bianca/Cheren. Hilbert being called "Black" is paying slight homage to his manga counterpart of the same name, but I usually give him the surname of "Black" to begin with. As I said under the main characters, Hilbert's last name is White.**

 **(9) The games (the original versions) were released in 1996. They're 20 years old this year! So yes, I decided to make Ash and Red two different people. Plus, I think one of the optional names for Ash in Yellow version is …Yellow.**

 **Author's Note: So, how'd I do with OthelloShipping? It was _rumored_ that Hilbert and Hilda were supposed to travel with Ash. No, Damian IS NOT the same one from the anime. He's also (loosely) based off of someone I know. I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot, especially Dragon. **

**Happy belated birthday, Dragon Soul94 and I'm sorry I'm a little late in getting this out. Dragon is one of my first guy friends on the site and he has been the first person to help me in becoming a Beta reader. I don't know when he'll update "Rise of a Legend" and unless he says otherwise, I'm really just his Beta. Please check out Dragon if you haven't already. Also, I hope (if you celebrate the holiday) that everyone had a safe Independence Day/Fourth of July. I really hope to have the prologue for "Light from the Shadows" up before the end of the month. So, I'm limiting my PM replies even further. **

**As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS Sam's (Hilda's Samurott in this) gender is up to your imagination.**


End file.
